The Forest of Dreams
by Pokemasterrclight
Summary: two pokemon go on their first epic journey of their lifes and find a deep secret that they find out that the guild master has a dark secret
1. Chapter 1

The Fire

A Long time ago there was two foot eleven inch Chikorita named Blade. Blade was a very special or so he liked to think, he thought that he was better than everyone else. But there was just one thing that he just could not do, and that was to stand in front of people and talk or get talked to by someone he did not know.

Blade had no friends at school because he would always show off and no one liked him showing off not even the teachers. Some of Blade's teachers even told him that if he keeps showing off that the guild might not accept him. Blade thinking that he knew everything did not believe his teachers, he knew that he would be accepted into the guild some day and travel to all the legendary places in the world. But Blade knew before he could enter the guild he had to finish school, find a partner, and get over his fear of strangers talking to him.

Blade was in the eighth grade and he would be able to take the guilds entrance exam after this year of school. He was a very smart Pokémon and was at the top of his class. But when he showed off no one wanted to be around him until about mid-semester, a new Pokémon named Rocky the Larvatar transferred to Blade's school. Rocky was also a show off, so Blade and Rocky got to be best friends because no one else wanted to.

At the end of the year Blade and Rocky were like brothers. They did everything together like: training, practicing, and even vandalizing the school and other public places. They both knew if they were to get caught in action they would never be able to join the guild. It was both of their dreams to get into the guild and even better form a rescue team together.

On the night before the guild exam, Rocky stayed over at Blades house so they could go to the exam together the next morning, in the middle of the night Blade and Rocky heard screaming coming from the distance. Blade ran outside to see were the screaming was coming from and when he got outside all he saw was his home village in flames. He saw all of the Meganium's, Bayleef's, and Chikorita's running to get out but some of them got trapped under falling flaming trees.

Heavy dark smoke filled the air and would not clear off like if someone was trying to keep the smoke in one spot. Blade then ran inside to get Rocky but Blade's parents told them that they needed to get out of the forest or there was a chance that they might die. But Blade told his parents that he loved them then took Rocky and ran outside to see what was really going on.

Blade could not see anything because of the heavy smoke. Blade had gotten separated from Rocky because of the smoke. Wile Blade was just walking trying to find were the smoke end he saw many Pokémon under burning trees dying and he wished he could do something but he was not strong enough. When Blade made it out of the smoke he looked up and saw a Honchkrow was using whirl wind to keep the smoke in one area.

Blade started to attack the Honchkrow with his razor leaf, but the Honchkrow's whirl wind was to strong for the leaves to get to him. When the Honchkrow saw Blade attacking him, he came down and landed in front of Blade. Blade looked up and saw that the bird was at least three times his size. The Honchkrow told Blade that his name was Shadow and he is the team leader of Team Hunters. Blade was angry for what the Haze had been doing, so Blade started running at Shadow to stop him but Shadow just flapped his wings lazily and Blade went flying. When Blade Landed on a burning tree, Blade was hurt too much by the fall that he could not get up and the burns from the tree weekend him even more.

With some of the smoke now reaching the town center, all of the rock, ground, and water rescue teams were called in to the site of the fire. When they got to the forest where the fire was, all they could see was a burning land with all of the tree bunt to a crisp and lava coming from the ground. The water Pokémon teams went and put out the fires while the rock Pokémon teams were moving molten rock and the ground Pokémon teams were filling the holes in the ground and collecting the dead and survivors.

When the fire was totally put out, the number of survivors was very small. Blade was among the one hundred survivors but Rocky was no were to be found. Blades parents died in the fire with seven hundred other Pokémon. Because of the fire the guild exam was postponed till the next month but Blade did not care about that all he wanted to do is find his best friend. A few days after the fire, the burned land was off limits to all Pokémon, Blade did not care so he went to the land to go look for Rocky.

When Blade got to the land that used to be his home, the whole land was covered in ash and hot coals. Blade began to walk on the land but because of the hot coals he burned his feet. Blade noticed that he would not be able go explore the land because the land was still to hot. Blade decided to go back to town and he knew if he went on the land he would have burnt feet and people would wonder were had had been.

As Blade was coming back into town, there was a crowd in the center of town, when Blade got up there he saw that the crowd was looking at Team Legends. Blade soon found out that Team Legends was going to go to the site of the fire to see if there were anymore survivors and to find evidence on what started the fire. As Blade was going back home he saw on the towns notice pole had a flyer saying that the guild exams would be in one week. Blade did not want to take the exam with out Rocky because it was both of there dreams to join the guild.

With one day till the exam and with Rocky still not showing up, Blade knew that he needed to take the exam so he could make a rescue team and go out and find Rocky. That afternoon Team Legends came back from the site of the fire, when Blade saw Flame the Ninetails he saw something on his back. Rocky's parents were in the town center when Flame walked by they noticed that Rocky was on Flames back and they told Flame that that was there son. Flame gave Rocky's parents there son and then they went home.

The next day Blade went over to Rocky's house to see how he was doing, when he got there Rocky's parents told Blade that Rocky had gotten up early and went to the guild to take the exam. At that point Blade remembered about the exam and then told Rock's parents bye and started running towards the guild. With an hour before the exam and Blade still one and a half miles away from the guild, Blade did not think that he was going to be able to make it but he still ran as fast as he could. When he made it to the guild he had a minute to spare and he saw a seat open next to Rocky so he went and sat down next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Exam

When Blade got to the exam, he found Rocky and went and at down next to him. Rocky looked at Blade but Rocky stayed quite even though he was excited to see him. Blade was going to talk to Rocky but the instructor for the exam came into the room so Blade had to be quite. As the test was being handed out some of the Pokémon were told to go to another room to take another test, but they were really going home. The first part of the test Blade went though quickly but by the time he got to the second part he forgot everything. Blade could not remember anything that he studied, he knew that if he would get caught cheating he would be kicked out of the exam and would not be able to retake it for a whole year. As soon as Blade was going to look at Rocky's paper, the instructor came walking by. Blade quickly turned back to his test and guessed on the rest of the questions.

After the first part of the exam Blade and Rocky were outside on a break while the tests were being graded. They decided to go on a walk, on the walk Rocky told Blade what he saw on the night of the fire. Then Blade did the same thing by telling Rocky what he had seen on the night of the fire. When the bell rang for them to go back inside, Blade and Rocky were far away so they did not hear the bell. When they arrived back at the guild they were five minutes late to the second test. The instructor gave Blade and Rocky a lecture on how it is vital t be on time on missions. When they got there tests back they needed to have a 65% to move on, Rocky had gotten a perfect 100% and Blade barley made it with a 67%. When the next test started sixty seven of the one hundred staring Pokémon had failed.

With only thirty seven Pokémon left and Blade and Rocky being part of the thirty seven, the instructor told the remaining Pokémon that the next two parts of the exam would be the hardest things that they would ever do in there life. The next part was an endurance test; they had to run a mile then break one hundred steel blocks and then run another mile in less that one hour. There were no clocks or anything that you could use to tell the time except for the sun but that would be time consuming. When the test started Blade was in the lead while Rocky was at the end, but when it came to the steel black breaking Blade had a hard time while Rocky was going fast. When everyone was done with the second mile the instructor then said the names of the Pokémon that passed the second test of the exam. The instructor told them that only ten Pokémon had passed, after the instructor had called eight names Blade and Rocky were scared that they did not pass. But then the instructor called the last two names and they were Rockys and Blades. So Blade and Rocky along with eight other Pokémon from the staring one hundred got to move on to the last part of the exam.

The last test in the exam was an emotion test. The instructor was going to show pictures of Pokémon that were hurt, if any Pokémon made a discussing look or got sick they would fail. There would be one hundred pictures with each one worse than the next. When the test fist started blade did not think it was bad until picture number seventy five with the picture being of the fire of his home. By picture ninety five six out of the ten Pokémon who were taking the test had failed, and at the end only Blade and Rocky were left.

The guild master of the guild gave Blade and Rocky there certificate of passing the guild exam. Because they were the only ones to pass they got to be a rescue team together, Blade and Rocky named there team, Team Rock Stars. Then Blade and Rocky got there basic explore badges, and moved into the guild and got ready for an adventure of a life time.


	3. Chapter 3

Celebi

When Blade and Rocky woke up the next morning, they went to there first meal at the guild. When they got there all of the guild members just pushed them and mined their own business except for one Pokémon named Draco the Dratini. Draco let Blade and Rocky set next to him while they were eating it was only them three at the table. Rocky and Blade asked Draco how long he had been at the guild, Draco then told Blade and Rocky that he had been there for two months and that he was the only one in his group of one hundred fifty two Pokémon to pass. In stead of being on a rescue team I was assigned to be the door man for the guild. Blade and Rocky then told Draco that they were the only two out of there group of one hundred to pass. While they were eating Draco told Blade and Rocky about the mission that the guild was going to go on. This mission was to go find Celebi in the Golden Forest. Blade was very interested on going on the mission, but Draco told Blade that he probably would not be able to go since Blade had just joined the guild.

After the meal, the guild master called Blade and Rocky into his office, the guild master then told Blade and Rocky the rules of the guild with the worst one being that Blade and Rocky would have to give 75% of all money earned from a mission to the guild. Blade then asked the guild master if he and Rocky could go on the mission to find Celebi with the guild. The guild master then laughed and told them NO. Blade then asked why they could not go on the mission with the guild. The guild master replied by telling them that they needed to be at least rescue team rank copper. Blade and Rocky both knew that that they were only one rank away from copper rank. So Blade and Rocky both decided they would work hard over the next week to earn their copper rank.

Over the next week Blade and Rocky had kept really busy by doing many rescue missions and by helping around the guild. On the day that the guild was going to go on the mission to find Celebi, Blade was looking at the rank up list. On the list there were three team names under the copper rank. Team Rock Stars was one of the three names on the list. Blade then ran back to his room and jumped on rocky and told him to get up and get ready to go on the mission because we made it to copper rank. Rocky sprang out of bed and went to their closet and packed his bag. After Blade and Rocky were both ready they both went to the grand hall to meat up with the rest of the guild. When Blade and Rocky got to the grand hall, the hall was empty. Rocky saw a note on a table and it read:

_Dear Team Rock Stars, the whole guild has gone on the mission to find Celebi, we do not know how long it will be until we get back. You guys need to stay at the guild and keep it running and clean. Help any Pokémon that needs it and keep track of what you did so I can rank you up if needed when we get back_

_ ~The Guild Master_

Rocky set the note down and told Blade what the guild had done. Blade told Rocky that they would stay and clean, and when the guild got back they would listen to their stories and if they failed then we will try and do it ourselves. A few weeks past and the guild members had still not come back from the mission to find Celebi. Blade and Rocky had cleaned the guild from top to bottom every day. One day when Blade was in the guild master's office cleaning, Blade found the plans for the mission to find Celebi. Blade showed them to Rocky that night and then Blade and Rocky decided that tomorrow they were going to set out and go find the Golden Forest and Celebi.

The next morning as Blade and Rocky were leaving to go to the Golden Forest, the guild members were coming back with all of them having disappointed faces. Blade and Rocky knew that they did not find the Golden Forest or Celebi. When the guild master came in he asked Blade and Rocky were they were going, Blade and Rocky replied by telling the guild master that they were going to train for a couple of days. The guild master looked at Blade and Rocky with a dark look and told them that they will have three days for there training. Blade knew that they had to be back in three days or they might be kicked out of the guild and never be let back in. As they were walking through the town Rocky was studying the map to the Golden Forest. Rocky remembered seeing the same symbol on a map that his dad had back at home. Rocky then told Blade that he needed to go by his house before they went any farther. When Rocky got to his house, he went inside to talk to his dad about the map. When Rocky came back out he had two maps in his hand, Blade asked Rocky what the other map was for. Rocky showed Blade the two maps; Blade quickly saw the two same symbols and that one map said the Golden Forest for Celebi and the other the Silver Forest for Shaymin. Blade and Rocky did not know why the guild was going to find Celebi but with the other map they were on step closer to finding out.

That night while blade was sleeping, Rocky got up and looked at the two maps. As Rocky was studying the maps, the lines on the maps began to glow, then the two maps formed into on map. The glow was so bright that it woke up Blade. Blade came out of the tent and looked at the map. After the map was done glowing, the map showed one big forest instead of two. The name of the forest was on the top of the map, the title was in an ancient language and it read: neither Blade nor Rocky could read it. When morning came Rocky pulled out the map, but the one map had become two maps again. Both Blade and Rocky were puzzled, but they headed off in the direction of the Golden Forest. As the day went on the trees around Blade and Rocky started turning a yellowish color. Blade just thought it was because it was the cold weather even though it was the middle of the summer. Rocky noticed that the bark on the trees was also a bright yellow color. Rock nudged Blade in the side and told him to look at the tree trunks. When Blade noticed the trees, Blade looked at Rocky. Both Blade and Rocky got energetic and screamed we found the Golden Forest.

Blade and Rocky kept walking, as they got deeper in to the forest the tress got more and more golden. As Blade and Rocky were entering a clearing, they both saw a shadow dart from one end to the other. When Blade and Rocky stepped into the clearing, all there was, was a pure gold tree in the middle. As Blade and Rocky walked to the tree, a loud voice came from the tree and asked them what are you doing here. Rocky was scared and told the voice we found a map to this place in our guild masters office and we wanted to explore it. After Rocky was done speaking a bright light came from the tree and a tiny Pokémon came from it. The Pokémon was Celebi. In Celebi's hands was a golden leaf, Celebi gave the leaf to Blade and Rocky and then told them that they were destined to do great things, then Celebi disappeared. At the same time that Celebi disappeared, the forest changed back to normal. Blade and rocky put the golden leaf in there bag and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaymin

When blade and Rocky got back to the guild, they went straight into there room and put the golden leaf in there treasure safe. As Blade and Rocky were putting the leaf away, Draco walked by there room and saw the glow. Draco came into the room, when Rocky turned around and saw Draco he jumped on him and asked him what he had seen. Draco told Rock that all he saw as he was walking by was a golden glow. Rocky looked at Blade and then pulled the golden leaf out from the safe and showed it to Draco. Blade then told Draco what they had done and what they had seen, Draco was excited and wanted to join there team for when they went to find Shaymin. Blade and Rocky told Draco to not tell anyone even the guild master about there mission, Draco promised and went to do his job in the guild.

As Blade and Rocky were planning there mission to find Shaymin, the guild master came into their room and told them that today was a treasure check. Blade and Rocky started at each other with a worried smile because they both forgot about the check. AS the guild master was unlocking their safe, he asked Blade and Rocky how there training had gone. Blade replied it was very good and we think we are a lot stronger to. As the safe door opened the golden glow of the leaf lit up the room, the guild master swung the door open to reveal the leaf and then picked it up. After the guild master had picked up the leaf he turned around to Blade and Rocky then told them to follow him to his office. When Blade and Rocky got to the guild masters office, the guild master stared at Blade and Rocky, and then congratulated them for finding Celebi and getting the golden leaf. Blade then told the guild master that they were planning there trip to find Shaymin right now and planned to leave in the morning. The guild master sent them back to there room so that Blade and Rocky could finish there plans, and went back into his office and put the golden leaf in his safe and told said quietly Darkrai you will be home soon.

The next morning when Rocky got up, he packed the bags with stuff that they would need for there mission to find Shaymin. After Rocky was done packing he woke up Blade and they set off on there mission. As Blade and Rocky were leaving the guild, the guild master gave them his best wishes then turned around into his office with an evil smile. Blade and Rocky made a couple of stops in the town to get some items for there mission, and then headed west towards the Silver Forest. A few hours into the journey, Blade and Rocky stared to smell smoke from a fire. Then Blade caught a glimpse of a shadow in the sky. Blade and Rocky both ran in the direction of the fire. When they got to the site of the fire, they both say a family of Butterfree surrounded in a ball of smoke and a ring of fire. Rocky used his rock throw on shadow, as the rock was flying up a black shadow came out of the forest and knocked the rock to the ground. When the shadow that had hit the rocky out of the way came to the ground, it was the Pokémon Houndoom. Shadow came down from the sky and landed next to the Houndoom. Shadow told blade and Rocky that Houndoom was his partner Darkfire of Team Hunters. Before Rocky could attack Darkfire ran into the trees and disappeared, then Shadow flew up in the sky and flew away. Blade and Rocky ran over to the Butterfree and gave them some medicine, when the Butterfree were better they thanked Team Rock Stars and went to the guild to tell the guild master what Blade and Rocky done. After the Butterfree had flown away Blade and Rocky set back on there journey.

As night was falling, Blade and Rocky stopped and set up camp in a dense part of the Oran Forest. At night again Rocky was looking at the two maps, while he was looking at the two maps they began to glow again and make one map. But the title on this map now read: T Fo t o r am . Rocky and Blade both looked at the map and still could not figure out what it said.

When Blade and Rocky got up the next morning to try and find the Silver Forest, the weather was not as nice as they wanted it to be, it was raining and freezing cold. After a few hours of walking through puddles, the sun finally came out. As the sun was coming out the trees around Blade and Rocky turned a silver color. Blade and Rocky stared at each other and then started walking to the center of the forest so that they could find Shaymin. As Blade and Rocky came into a clearing they saw a silver tree in the middle. When Blade and Rocky got to the tree, a voice came from the tree telling them that both of you have the gift of the prince of the forest and know you may have the gift from the king of the forest. As soon as the voice was done talking Shaymin came out from the tree and gave them the silver leaf. Shaymin then disappeared and the forest turned green like a normal forest. After Blade and Rocky were ready to go they headed back to the guild to give the guild master the silver leaf.


	5. Chapter 5

The Forest of Dreams

When Blade and Rocky got back to the guild, they went into the guild masters office and gave him the silver leaf. The guild master then told Blade and Rocky, if they could figure out what the two leafs were for then he would bring them up to the next rank. When Blade and Rocky got back to there room, Rocky pulled out the two maps and set them by the window. When the moon light hit the two maps they began glowing and made one map. The title of the map this time was fully in a language that Blade and Rocky could read, the maps title read: The Forest of Dreams. At that time Blade ran into the guild masters office and told him to come quickly to there room . When the guild master saw the map and the title he placed the golden and silver leaf next to it. When the two leafs hit the map, the map made a symbol on a stump. When blade saw the symbol he remembered seeing it when he was playing in the forest when he was little. Blade then told the guild master that he knew were the stump was. The guild master told Blade and Rocky that tomorrow morning we are going to go to the stump.

The next morning after breakfast Blade, Rocky, and the guild master went to the burned lands were Blade remembered seeing the stump. AS they were walking in the distance there was something sticking out of the ground, Blade then said that's the stump over there. Blade, Rocky, and the guild master all ran over to the stump, when they got there, there were two slots for the leafs to go into. The guild master placed the golden and silver leaf in the slots. After both leafs were put in the symbol began to glow, all around Blade, Rocky, and the guild master silver and gold tress started to grow out of the ground. The once burned lands were soon completely covered in silver and gold trees. The golden and silver club soon disappeared in to the stump and Celebi and Shaymin came out of the stump. Together both Celebi and Shaymin were both holding a crown. The guild master stole the crown out of Celebi and Shaymin's hands and laughed with victory. The guild master then said "You guys fell right into my trap, from you joining the guild, to the guild leaving you alone so you could find the maps into my office, and finding both of the leaves. And know with the Crown of Dreams I am one step closer on bringing Darkrai back to life Muhahaha." Before the guild could get away Celebi and Shaymin made roots come from the ground, the roots rapped around the guild master and started to pull him into the ground. After the guild master was fully in the ground, Celebi went over to were the guild master once stood and picked up the Crown of Dreams and gave it to Blade and Rocky. Then Celebi and Shaymin told Blade and Rocky that many more adventures are ahead of you. Celebi and Shaymin then vanished and Blade and Rocky headed back to the guild to tell everyone that the guild master was evil and that he was gone. Then Blade and Rocky put the Crown of Dreams in there safe in there room and went to bed.


End file.
